


Чорная Месса

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Драблы высокого рейтинга 2018 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Профессиональная драма





	Чорная Месса

**Author's Note:**

> написано перед началом учебного года. Ужасы!

В чорном-чорном подземелье всегда царила глубокая ночь. Робкие огоньки высоких витых свечей мерцали по углам. Над каменной чашей, водруженной на алтаре, иногда пробегали искры, распространяющие удушливый запах серы. Лица собравшихся были суровы и сосредоточены.

— И вот настал наш час! – с подвываниями провозгласила главная демоница, Олеся Вадимовна. – Мы собрались здесь, чтобы вершить великие дела во славу Вселенского Зла! Без снисхождения! Без пощады!

— Без-с-с-ш-ш!!! – хором поддержали ее присутствующие. Стены подземелья задрожали от протяжного шипения, сворачивающегося кольцами и уползающего в гулкую тьму. 

Насладившись эхом и должным трепетом собравшихся, Олеся Вадимовна звонко щелкнула кожаной плетью – милым сердцу атрибутом власти с розовым брелком-бегемотиком на рукояти, — заняла свое место и громко объявила, что пора переходить к делу. 

— Запомните, сестры, — погрозила она. – Каждая из вас, чтобы доказать верность нашему общему делу, должна начинать с жертвоприношения. Выберите козла пожирнее да повонючее, дабы предсмертным блеянием своим внушил всему прочему стаду страх и трепет!..

Сестры закивали. Танюшка с журфака, работающая всего второй год, а потому исполнительная и добросовестная настолько, что придушить ее хотелось абсолютно всем собравшимся, даже Олесе Вадимовне, деловито конспектировала инструкции в блокнот. Подчеркнув трижды «трепет», она жестом отличницы подняла руку и деловито уточнила:

— А Козел с которой кафедры?

Сестры зашушукались. Обладай обсуждаемые кандидатуры магическим свойством выстраиваться в список, ранжироваться по алфавиту и самостоятельно заноситься в таблицу Excel, этот список мигом бы замерцал над столом, развернулся в многометровый рулон бумаги и размножился на копии по числу исполнителей. 

— Какая разница, — загробным голосом простонала главная демоница. – Главное, начать с первой пары понедельника. 

— Потом — окно!!! – завизжала демоница со стажем, Джаниля Фаридгалеевна с юридического. Пять лет назад она именно таким образом лично разобралась с замдекана, презрев его родство с зам второго зама старшего помощника по АХЧ, золотые очки и персональное место в университетском буфете: составила расписание вроде бы по его личной просьбе, не каждый день и всегда начиная со второй пары. Но теперь бедный кандидат юридических наук обходил Главную Демоническую дальней дорогой, постоянно глотал пилюли от язвы, а про то, что ему трудновато приезжать к первой паре по утренним пробкам да с другого конца города, и не заикался. — Окно!!! — повторила Джамиля Фаридгалеевна, и сестры поддержали ее вдумчивым бодрым эхом.

Дождавшись, когда скандирование поутихнет, Олеся Вадимовна снова щелкнула кнутом:

— К середине семестра у некоторых из вас… — тут главная демоница сделала многозначительную паузу. – Самых толстых, слабонервных и «выжматерей», у которых хватает совести прогуливать даже наши собрания… 

Часть сестер потупилась. Другая часть во главе с Неистовой Джамилей метала по сторонам огненные взгляды, от которых вспыхивал даже воздух. 

— У них, — Олеся Вадимовна интонацией подчеркнула, как хочет отгородиться, отделиться от презренного меньшинства, — проснется совесть. 

Джамиля Фаридгалеевна завыла с тоски. 

— Они начнут менять аудитории…

— Нет!.. Да как же можно… Мы не позволим! Не сдадимся!..

— Переставлять занятия под график преподавателя…

Самые слабонервные начали складываться в обморок; остальные с горестными воплями рвали на себе шелковые черные рясы, падали на колени и клялись, что не поддадутся слабости. Некоторые, правда, торопливо дожевывали подаренные шоколадки, но тут же стряхивали с груди крошки, вытирали уголки губ и срочно делали себе больничный, дабы не попасться на слишком мягкосердечном и добросовестном выполнении служебных обязанностей. 

— Сплотим же наши ряды, сестры!!! – закричала Олеся Вадимовна. – Наш час настал! Горе! Горе побежденным!

— Смерть им! Смерть!!!

— Даешь всем доцентам в субботу по четвертой паре! – заверещала Джамиля Фаридгалеевна. 

— Милочка, — осадила ее демоница с медицинского. Старый, опытный кадр, она умела загонять иголки под ногти одним движением, всего лишь поправляя старенькие круглые очки на своем носике-кнопочке. – Почему четвертая? Пятая, никак не меньше! Пятая!..

Чаша страданий, слушая препирательства, потихоньку наполнялась. Блики над ней вспыхивали все чаще. Танюшка чувствовала, как голова кружится все сильнее и сильнее. Подземелье поглощало ее; тектакли чудовища, взращенного из ненависти и чуткого следования служебной инструкции, заползали под Танюшкину одежду, находили лазейки и черными осьминожьими объятиями сжимали все сильнее и сильнее. Самый нахальный тентакль проник в святая святых, заставляя Танюшку содрогаться одновременно от боли и наслаждения, а тем временем Олеся Вадимовна завизжала: «Вот вам девственник на заклание!». И ее подчиненные демоницы с выкаченными глазами, вампирскими клыками и руками, на которых проступали пятна тления, поползли к алтарю, где судорожно отбивалась давно треснутым ноутбуком очередная жертва. Но где ей было спастись! Черепа предшественников уже во множестве лежали у подножия алтаря, залитые черной спекшейся кровью. И вот бронзовые гвозди впились в запястья и щиколотки, и бронзовые же ритуальные молотки вбили их в кости, приколачивая к алтарю. Отточенные древние костяные ножи вспарывали кожу несчастного, сдирая ее по линиям витальной энергетики и обнажая синевато-красное мясо; кровь стекала в желобки, выстраивавшиеся в пентаграмму, и закипала жуткими алыми пузырями, и вот уже демоницы выстраивались в освященном веками порядке, чтобы в очередь срезать с трепещущего, еще живого тела длинную ленту теплого мяса и втянуть ее в пасти… «Смерть им! Смерть!..»

— Кхм-кхм, — раздалось над Танюшкиной головой. 

Девушка очнулась от фантазий и устало подняла голову. По другую сторону стола, заваленного распечатками, планами, блокнотами и копиями инструкций, стоял молодой человек лет двадцати пяти. Ноутбук у него действительно имелся, а еще — чистая рубашка в мелкую серую полоску, темно-коричневый костюм, у которого даже локти толком не протерлись, прическа «Непокорность во мраке» и заискивающая улыбка. 

— Саша, — представился он. – Кхм, Александр Сергеевич, я у вас первый год, ассистент на кафедре. Мне сказали, что расписание — это к вам. У меня вот тут небольшой списочек, чтоб вам легче было его составить...

Танюшка еле слышно застонала и взялась за карандаш:

— Ну, давайте, посмотрим, что можно сделать…

— Кхм-кхм, — громко напомнила о своем существовании главная демоница… вернее, старший инспектор отдела кратковременного учебного планирования Олеся Вадимовна. – Танюша, ты что-то бледненькая сегодня. Дорогая, себя надо беречь. Сходи на больничный. А вы, молодой человек, на меня техникой не трясите, передо мной ректор и не буком тряс, я не постеснялась…

Танюша отшвырнула карандаш и начала массировать виски, совсем не вслушиваясь в разгорающуюся перепалку. 

Начинался очередной учебный год. Еще один год служения великой цели…


End file.
